Core Relations
by LalSoong1687
Summary: Three months after "Generations," Worf and Deanna are on Earth, waiting for their future plans to unfold. Just before Worf proposes marriage to her, Deanna is offered a very tempting assignment on Betazed. But can she ask Worf to make the move?
1. Chapter 1

**"Core Relations"**

**A Star Trek: The Next Generations Story**

**By Lal Soong**

San Francisco 3 Months after "Generations. . ." Stardate 48875.7

Dressed casually with his hair hanging loosely over his shoulders, Worf rehearsed before his mirror. "Deanna, you know how I feel," he began. The Klingon shook his head. "No, that is too corny." He sighed heavily and began again. "Deanna, we've known each other for a long time, but I feel that in the past year we have shared-no, experienced something. . . something. . ." Exasperated, Worf raised a fist. "Why if I can triumph at a bat'leth championship, can I not think of a way to ask a simple question?"

Deep down, he knew why.

"What if she wants to perform the ceremony in the nude?"

Although Deanna was only half Betazoid, she followed the customs of that side of her lineage, and _all_ Betazoid weddings were elaborately conducted in the nude. Her mother, Lwaxana Troi, who was full Betazoid and quite a formidable woman, would certainly demand a traditional Betazoid wedding.

"There is no glory in standing nude in front of an audience."

Although orphaned at age six and adopted by Human parents, Worf followed Klingon traditions. He'd always envisioned himself and a future mate taking the Klingon Oath, a brief ceremony with all participants fully garbed.

"But if I tell her I feel this way, she might say 'no'."

Would it mean the end of their relationship? They would probably receive assignments to different starships, and possibly never see one another again.

"I will do anything to keep from losing her," Worf vowed. "Anything."

"Then you should just come right out and ask her."

Worf turned to see his son standing in the doorway. "Alexander, how long have you been standing there?"

The boy stepped toward his father. "Long enough. Where's your honor? If you don't take chances, then you never triumph."

Staring into his son's eyes, Worf realized the boy who had joined him on the _Enterprise_ was now growing into a young man.

"But she is not Klingon."

"I'm part human. She's part human."

"And part Betazoid."

"That doesn't matter if you love each other."

_I do love Deanna_, Worf thought with conviction. Admitting that to himself, he suddenly realized he had never told Deanna. As an empath, she certainly knew how he felt, but empathy was no substitute for openness.

"You are right," Worf said. "It should not matter that we are not the same species and that we have cultural differences. Together, we will make our own customs, as a family." He brought his hand to Alexander's ponytail and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "I must consider your feelings in this matter as well. How would you feel if Deanna became your stepmother?"

"I would be honored." Alexander smiled broadly and hugged his father. "You know I've always liked Sok'cheim," he said, affectionately using the Klingon word, which meant a cross between stepaunt and guardian. "So don't blow it!"

Worf released his grip on his son and grabbed his hair wrap from off the bureau. After slipping it around his hair, he said, "I promised Deanna I would meet her for dinner at Nailor's Bar at seven. I better go." He walked through the door, only to turn around to deliver an afterthought. "Behave while I'm gone."

"I will behave honorably, Father," Alexander replied, smiling mischievously.

"Counselor Troi," twelve-year old Arienna said, approaching her counselor out in the corridor, "my brother and I would like to thank you." The girl opened her hand to reveal a small pin. "We made you this broach."

"Oh, it's lovely," Deanna said, accepting the gift. "I'll wear it to dinner tonight. Thank you." She pinned the ceramic flower to her sweater, then turned to the small boy standing behind Arienna. "Thank you, Josef." After only two weeks of counseling, Arienna's little brother still hadn't overcome his shyness.

"Give her a hug, Josef," Arienna said, nudging the boy. He squirmed away from her.

"Now, Arienna, he doesn't have to if he doesn't feel ready."

To Deanna's surprise, Josef rushed up to her and threw his arms around her waist. She returned the embrace, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. _If only I had a few more weeks with him_, she thought.

"Well, I see you're saying your goodbyes," Admiral Wilson said as he stepped out of his office.

Josef broke free of the counselor and ran behind his sister for protection.

"Arienna, are all your away bags packed?"

"Yes, sir," the girl replied.

"Good. Lieutenant Maulder will help you take them to Cargo Bay Three." He gestured toward a woman in a gold uniform, who had followed him out. She whisked the children away. Before they reached the turbolift, Arienna turned around to glance at Deanna and projected telepathically, _I will miss you._

Fighting back tears, Deanna dabbed at her eyes. _Please, just let me be professional about this_. "Sir, the boy's finally making progress," she said. "If only I could counsel him another week-"

"We can't care for the children indefinitely. They have a maternal grandmother on Betazed. She can take care of them." The admiral paused, and Deanna could sense that he was contemplating something. "Counselor, I understand your concern. That's why I'm prepared to make you an offer. I'm not going to order you; you may refuse for personal reasons."

"What is it?"

"There's a Starfleet position open for a counselor on Betazed. Officially, you'd be counseling Starfleet officers, but it would provide you the opportunity to check on Josef now and again."

Deanna smiled. "That is a tempting offer. . ."

"But you're involved with Lieutenant Commander Worf."

"Yes. I can't give you an answer without first talking with him about it." Deanna knew she could never ask Worf to give up his career to further her own, but she had to admit the thought of returning home intrigued her.

"Dessert," Nailor said, setting a tray on the table between Deanna and Worf. He lifted the lid.

Worf started to tell the Bolian bartender that they were already overstuffed from the delicious meal, but then he got a look at the mysterious confection. "What is it?" Worf asked the elderly, overweight bartender.

"Mmm. . .definitely chocolate," Deanna said, grinning. She stuck her fingertip into the gelatinous concoction and licked it.

Nailor reached into his pockets and produced two spoons. "You'll each need a spoon, but lovers only need _one_ dish." He plopped the spoons into the dessert. The Bolian bartender was well-known for his bluntness. He turned and left them to enjoy their indulgence-and each other.

"You know, Worf," Deanna said between bites, "we should find out what this is called. Wherever we end up for our next assignment, we need to program it into the replicators."

"Deanna, we need to discuss that matter."

Deanna paused with a spoonful halfway to her mouth. "Oh?"

"Have you considered the possibility that we won't be assigned to the same ship or station?" Worf watched as Deanna's expression changed from one of rapt attention, to one of distance. "Deanna?"

"I'm sorry, Worf," Deanna said, tapping her neck, a Betazoid technique for relieving stress. "I'm sure we could file a special request. Admiral Wilson has a soft spot for romantics."

"Deanna," Worf exclaimed, grasping her free hand. "I love you, and I want to marry you!" He had not realized he would make such a proclamation until he had spoken the words. Deanna's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "It is true. I do love you."

Deanna stuck her spoon in the half-finished desert and placed her other hand atop Worf's. "I'm glad you finally opened yourself up completely to me, Worf. I've been _in love_ with you for quite some time. You bring excitement to my life, something I didn't realize I was lacking until I had it."

"And you give me balance, something I didn't feel I needed-until I had it."

"It's amazing, isn't it? Just how much we've changed since we met eight years ago. We were completely different people back then. Who would have ever thought?"

"Deanna," he said softly, not understanding why he was so afraid to ask the question again, ". . .Deanna."

"Yes, Worf, I will marry you."

For a brief, awkward moment, Worf was too stunned to reply. "You will? You will!" Reaching into his pants pocket, Worf pulled out the engagement ring he had purchased a week ago. Deanna held out her left hand and eagerly allowed him to slip it on her finger. Worf brought his hands to Deanna's face and leaning over the table, kissed her passionately. When they parted, they broke out into hysterical laughter, realizing they were now wearing their desert.

After changing into clean clothes, Deanna and Worf met inside her quarters to discuss their wedding plans.

"We will, of course, invite all our friends," Worf said as he sat down on the sofa and placed his arm around Deanna. They stared into each other's eyes. _She really does want to spend the rest of her life with me._

"And my mother," Deanna said.

"And my parents as well. I'm sure that your mother will want a traditional Betazoid wedding." Worf wondered how he would handle Lwaxana. He certainly did not want to stand naked in front of everyone!

"Your parents will probably expect a more traditionally Human wedding. Your brother, Kurn, a Klingon ceremony. But Worf, we must decide what we want, and they will have to accept it."

"Deanna, you mean so much to me. I will agree with whatever you wish." Even as he spoke the words, he prayed that Deanna would not insist upon a full Betazoid wedding. He knew how she'd reacted when her mother had almost married Ambassador Campio in a full wedding gown. Did she feel _that_ strongly about tradition that she would expect him to undress as well?

Deanna sat up straight, her face registering surprise. "You would stand naked in front of all our friends for me?"

"I do not like the idea," Worf said, sighing heavily, "but if you wish it..."

Deanna brought her hand to Worf's face, caressing his beard. She kissed him gently. "For you, I would accept a Klingon ceremony."

Not expecting such an offer, Worf was momentarily taken aback. "The combination of the two would make for quite an eccentric ceremony." They burst out laughing, unable to stop for a long moment.

"We do have a dilemma," Deanna agreed as she nestled into his arms. For a while, they simply enjoyed each others presence.

Deanna left a message for Commander Data, who was currently teaching an evening calculus class at the Academy. Worf had agreed to stay on Earth, accepting a position as a Mok'bara instructor, while she counseled Data. At first, the android had needed daily therapy sessions to deal with his emotions. Now, she counseled him only once a week, and Deanna believed he could discontinue even that. Still, she wondered how Data would react if he knew she had been offered a position on Betazed.

A short while later, the annunciator chimed and Deanna beckoned their guest inside. She and Worf stood.

"You wished to see me?" Data said as he approached them. His expression showed concern, and Deanna suddenly realized she should have mentioned in her message that it wasn't urgent, given the lateness of the hour.

"Data, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you," Deanna said. "Let me take your coat."

He removed his Holmes-style overcoat, revealing a three-piece suit, then handed the overcoat to her. The android of course didn't need a coat to keep warm, but it was his way of trying to fit in with Humans. After hanging it in a nearby closet, Deanna returned to Worf's side.

"We have good news." She looked at Worf, smiling. "Do you wish to tell him or shall I?"

"I will allow you the pleasure of telling the first person," Worf conceded.

"We're getting married." Deanna waved her hand in front of the android, showing him her engagement ring.

"Congratulations!" Data exclaimed joyfully. He shook Worf's hand. "I am sure you two will be very happy together." Turning toward Deanna, he opened his arms wide, "Counselor."

Deanna accepted his embrace.

"Who are you planning to tell next? Would you like for me to help you contact some of your friends? Help plan the wedding? The reception?"

"Data, thanks," Deanna said, shaking her head at Data's obsequiousness, "but none of that will be necessary. Worf and I can manage everything on our own."

"Ah, yes of course," Data relented, showing obvious disappointment. "So, when is the blessed event?"

"We've decided that there's really no reason for a long engagement," Deanna replied. "Especially when people's lives could change so much in a few months. Worf and I could be assigned to different ships if we're not married, but as husband and wife, we would be granted a special request for a joint assignment. Right now, none of our closest friends have accepted any assignments that they can't take time away from to return to Earth. In a few months, Riker or Picard or any of the others could be on a mission halfway across the quadrant."

"So you will be marrying. . .?"

"Two weeks from tomorrow," Worf said. "It is an honorable holiday among Klingons. Deanna has graciously accepted my choice of a date."

Data nodded, his expression altering to one of concern. Deanna wondered why he was troubled by their decision to keep their engagement brief. "Will that allow you enough time to plan everything?"

"Yes, of course," Deanna replied. "Data, is there something wrong?"

"No. I am fine." Data smiled, but Deanna could sense that he was forcing it. "It is just difficult to process the overwhelming happiness I am feeling for the both of you. Maybe I should leave. Let you two-" He started toward the door.

"Commander, why don't you stay?" Worf asked. "For a celebratory drink. I have a bottle of real Bajoran champagne."

Data glanced at Deanna, and she nodded her approval. "I would be delighted."

By the time the commander left, he had stayed longer than Deanna had expected. Though she sensed genuine happiness in him, she could also feel a rising turmoil. Something wasn't right with her android friend.

Wrapping her arms around Worf, Deanna said, "We'd better contact my mother immediately," only moments after Data had left. "She'll never let me hear the end of it if we tell everyone else before her."

Worf nodded. "She would be quite irritated."

Deanna released her grip on Worf. Walking over to her desk, she sat down. "Computer, I need to send a subspace message to Betazed." While she waited, she glanced back at Worf and smiled reassuringly.

_I put up a good front_, Data thought as he walked down the corridor away from Deanna's quarters. He had used all his self-control trying to conceal his true emotions from Deanna's empathic senses. He did not know how successful he had been, only that he didn't want to spoil her happiness. Data did not experience all the physiological effects of emotions...palpitating heart, headaches, shaking...but thanks to the emotions chip Geordi La Forge had helped him install three months ago, Data could now feel a gambit of emotions, including joy, pride, satisfaction, and fear.

He felt fear now.

He wanted to see his friends happy, but was afraid of being left alone. Once Deanna and Worf were married, they would probably leave Earth. Data doubted he could cope with the day-to-day stressors without Deanna's guidance.

_Maybe I can convince them to stay just a little longer. Just a few more weeks, and I know I can deal with these emotions without counsel._ He had no idea how he would accomplish that. He felt so ashamed, knowing how childish such thoughts were.

He went to his quarters and activated his dream programming, something he had been doing more frequently since he acquired emotions. Dreams often helped Humans deal with problems. Maybe his would have answers for him.

Wandering through the corridors of the _Enterprise_, Data was not at first alarmed. He did not forget, of course, that it had been destroyed, but he so loved being back aboard the ship that had been his home for eight years that he did not care that walking through its corridors was impossible. He ventured into main engineering and stopped at the "pool table." He glanced around, expecting to spot various officers working on routine diagnostics, but every console, every station was empty.

"Geordi," he called, "Geordi, are you here?" The overwhelming need to see his friend flooded over him as he imagined that something terrible had happened to the chief engineer. He was aware that he was dreaming and yet, he could not shake the fear. He actually fought against tears, frustrating, wrenching tears.

No one answered so he moved on quickly, taking a turbolift to the Bridge. _Please, Please, let there be someone there_, he thought as he clenched and unclenched his hands into fists.

He found the Bridge empty.

"Captain? Commander Riker?" he called. "Counselor Troi! Where is everyone?" Glancing around the room, he tried to rationalize why the Bridge was empty. He couldn't possibly be the only one left; he couldn't be alone. He approached the Ready-Room door and pressed the annunciator, expecting to hear the captain's familiar "come."

No response.

Data began banging on the Ready-Room door. "Where is everyone? Why is nobody answering me?" He slumped down on the floor and, cradling his knees, began to cry. "Anybody!" he exclaimed, letting the tears flow freely.

Spot jumped on Data's belly, waking him. Feline and android stared at one another in the dim light. For a moment, Data didn't feel quite so alone anymore as he stroked his cat. But he couldn't forget his dream and how it had made him feel. Fresh tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Captain, you have a subspace message coming from Earth," Lieutenant Granger said as he approached Jean-Luc Picard, the former captain of the_Enterprise_.

"Thank you, lieutenant," Picard replied. "I'll take it in my office."

He stepped into the small room that had served as his office on Starbase 125 for the past two months. He often tried to convince himself that he was happy with this position, but deep down, he knew he longed to command a starship again. Sitting at his desk, he punched up the message on his computer screen.

After reading it, he clapped his hands and laughed joyously. "Computer, I want to send a return message. Just one phrase: 'Make it so!'"

Worf and Deanna were getting married and his former Klingon officer had asked him to stand up as best man.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Beverly Crusher, the former Chief Medical Officer aboard the_Enterprise, _facing a group of women in costume said, "Let's redo that last step, girls," as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "One, two, three-" Her commbadge chirped.

"_Doctor Crusher, you have an incoming message from Earth_."

Beverly tapped her commbadge. "Thank you, Alyssa. I'll take it down here." She tapped her commbadge again. "I think we've rehearsed enough for one day, girls. I want you to all go enjoy chocolate sundaes. You've earned them!"

The women left the stage with smiles on their faces. Although replicated sundaes of the twenty-fourth century were not bad for one's health, they were still quite tasty.

Beverly enjoyed dance and the theater, but her greatest love was medicine. She had been promised a new assignment on Reikos, a planet right on the border to the Beta Quadrant, but that was still several weeks away.

After wiping her face and neck with a towel, Beverly walked up to the commpanel. "Computer, access message for Doctor Beverly Crusher." As she read the message, she smiled broadly. "Looks like the play will go on without me." She had her best friend's wedding to attend as the Matron of Honor.

"I have had the dream now three nights in a row," Commander Data told the counselor after recounting it to her. "It frightens me. I am considering deactivating my dream programming-at least until we can eliminate the cause of my anxiety."

"Let's not be overly hasty," Deanna replied. "We don't fully understand your psyche. Perhaps now that you have emotions, you need your dreams every bit as much as other living creatures to keep you sane."

"Do you think so?"

"Data, everyone experiences some anxiety from time to time. It's normal to manifest that anxiety in your dreams. Analyzing and combatting the anxiety would be far more productive than terminating your dream programming."

Data reflected on her comment for a moment. "Since the activation of my dream programming, I have read much on the subject of dreaming. The tendency to forget much of what is dreamed is prevalent in almost all known races. How does one who cannot forget his dreams deal with the imagery?"

"That is a difficult question, but perhaps remembering the details will help you realize and deal with the underlying cause of your nightmare far quicker."

"Do you believe it is because I am having difficulty accepting the loss of the _Enterprise_?"

"That is likely a large part of it, but I suspect you're also finding it difficult being separated from everyone you worked closely with for nearly eight years."

"How do I overcome this problem?"

"Data, I am here to guide you, but you are responsible for deciding your own actions."

"I cannot control how I feel, but I can control my actions."

"Exactly."

"Thank you, Deanna. May I request an additional appointment this week?"

"I really don't believe that would be productive. You must learn not to rely on me so heavily. When Worf and I leave for our honeymoon, Counselor Edelman will be taking over your therapy."

"But he does not know me as you do. How can he guide me through each hurdle?"

"If you like, he could join us for our final session to ease the transition." Data nodded, seeing no alternative. "I am afraid our time is up for today. I'm expecting another patient in a couple of minutes."

Data stood and left Troi's office. As he walked toward the turbolift, he passed a young girl, half Bolian, half Human, in the corridor. They greeted each other cordially, and Data stepped into the turbolift as the girl stepped into Deanna's office.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me on such short notice, Counselor Troi," the girl said as she sat down. She was sixteen-year old Susan Nailor, daughter of the bartender at the Academy grounds. Susan's resemblance to her father was remarkable. Only her thin blond hair revealed her Human side. "I've put off seeking therapy long enough."

Deanna had seen the girl a few times at her father's bar, but had never had a conversation with Susan. She couldn't help but feel curious whenever someone new scheduled an appointment with her. Sensing the girl's overwhelming feelings of inadequacy, Deanna decided to make a conscious effort to compliment the child throughout the session. "I usually space my sessions with room for emergencies," Deanna replied. "I sense that you're troubled about something, and I hope I can make you feel comfortable enough to open up to me. Please, remember that anything we talk about in this room will be kept in the strictest of confidence."

Susan sighed with relief. "I don't want my father to even know that I'm seeing you-at least not yet."

Often patients expressed an overwhelming need to keep their problems secret. Knowing that their sessions were confidential and that Deanna was an unbiased listener was sometimes the only reason they opened up at all. Eventually, in most cases, a patient would later open up to those they were closest to. A counselor served as a crutch, a transition toward a final resolution.

"I don't know how much you've spoken with my father," Susan continued, "but perhaps he's told you that I've applied for entrance into Starfleet Academy."

Deanna smiled, remembering the boastings of the middle-aged Bolian. "Your father is very proud of you."

"Yes." Susan looked down at her hands, fidgeting with them. "That's why I'm so worried that I'll disappoint him."

"You seem like a bright young lady. Do you have a specific reason for believing they won't accept you into the Academy?"

"Thanks, counselor, but I don't always feel so bright. I can get so frustrated sometimes!" Susan leaned forward and looked Deanna straight in the eyes. "They, of course, don't tell you much when they run preliminary tests, but I know I scored exceptionally high in the areas of exobiology, physics and other sciences. I also scored high on the personality profile in both leadership skills and self-incentive. My problem is that it doesn't matter if I have some of the highest scores ever in those areas if I can't pass mathematics. I can handle basic math and some algebra, but I'm floundering when it comes to calculus. I haven't a clue."

"Have you asked for a tutor?"

"I don't want them to think I'm dumb, Counselor."

"Some of the smartest people have trouble with a particular subject. You shouldn't allow yourself to feel ashamed to ask for help. You've come to me for help, haven't you?"

"Yes, but I know that anything I tell you will be kept in total confidence."

"Tutors are required to do the same. No one would know you were being tutored unless you told them."

Susan appeared surprised by this information, and waited for a long moment before responding. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Good enough for now."

"I've taken up enough of your time, then." The girl stood and, after saying goodbye, left the counselor's office. 

Over the next few days, Deanna's schedule was incredibly busy as she counseled one patient after another. She and Worf spent their evenings in her quarters making wedding plans. To her amazement, they easily reached compromises. "It's going to be an interesting ceremony at least," she commented one evening.

"No one will ever forget the day I married the most beautiful woman in the galaxy," Worf replied. They kissed, and Deanna dropped the data padd with all the wedding plans onto the sofa so she could wrap her arms around her Klingon. Abandoning the wedding plans for the night, Worf led her into the bedroom.

The following morning, Deanna awoke to yet another busy schedule. Patient after patient occupied her time.

Yet, through it all, she could not stop from thinking about Arienna and Josef. How were they doing in their new home on Betazed? Deciding to skip her lunch break, Deanna ordered only a hot chocolate from the replicator and sat down at her desk, bringing up Arienna's and Josef's files on her viewscreen. She reread every word she had written about the children as she sipped at her hot chocolate. Arienna was doing remarkably well for a young girl who had just recently lost both her parents. She had spent a short period in shock, then denial, but after only a couple days had displayed feelings of intense anger toward the aliens who had destroyed her parents' shuttlecraft. Clearly, she had followed a healthy pattern of dealing with the sudden loss of loved ones.

Josef, however, had not yet left the denial stage on the day he left for Betazed. He behaved as though his parents had taken a vacation and that he was simply waiting for them to return. Deanna had not known the boy before the death of his parents, but by reviewing his records, she had learned that he had been a boisterous lad, who would have spoken with anyone he met, no matter their age, sex, or race. Deanna only wished she had seen a hint of that boy before he had to be escorted to his maternal grandmother on Betazed.

Her lunch break over, Deanna finished her hot chocolate and flicked off her viewscreen. Another patient would be arriving momentarily.

She hoped her wedding guests would begin arriving soon. Maybe they would take her mind off Arienna and Josef.

Lwaxana Troi arrived three days later, ahead of the other guests, having told Deanna through subspace messages not to worry, because mother was coming to help. Deanna couldn't help, but worry as she wondered what her mother had in mind for wedding preparations. Anxiously, Deanna went to greet her mother in the shuttlebay. Worf and Alexander accompanied her, since Worf had suggested that facing Lwaxana together might make matters easier. Deanna was not convinced of that.

"Tell me this cannot be Alexander," Lwaxana Troi said as she walked through the docking door. Mr. Homn followed her through. "You're supposed to be a little boy, not a young man."

Alexander smiled at her. "I've grown four inches since you last saw me, Mrs. Troi."

"I bet you have."

"Mother," Deanna said.

"Yes, Little One?"

_Why don't you tell me what's really on your mind,_ Deanna insisted telepathically.

_Oh very well. You will be having a traditional Betazoid wedding, won't you, my dear?"_

Deanna looked at Worf as though he had heard their telepathic conversation, then back at her mother.

"That's what I expected," Lwaxana said aloud and walked away from them. "Mr. Homn, my bags."

"What is she talking about?" Worf asked.

Deanna raised a hand to keep Worf from chasing after her mother. "I'll handle her."

Sitting at a small table in her mother's guest quarters, Deanna said, "Worf and I have discussed different possible ceremonies for our wedding."

"There should only be one choice," Lwaxana replied.

"Mother! Stop being so ethnocentric." Deanna closed her eyes for a moment, preparing for the forthcoming battle. Opening her eyes, she said, "Worf is a Klingon, not a Betazoid."

"Your father was not Betazoid, but we had a traditional Betazoid wedding."

"That was father's choice. You have to allow Worf and I to plan our own wedding."

"And I'm sure he insists that you perform some hideous Klingon ritual." Lwaxana said, emphasizing the last three words.

"Actually, he told me that if I really want a traditional Betazoid wedding, then he would accept my wishes."

"Then why are we arguing?"

"Because I know Worf only made that offer out of love." She paused, expecting her mother to offer a comment about Worf's feelings, but when her mother offered none, she continued. "Mother, he would be very uncomfortable if I asked him to stand naked in front of all our friends."

"But what's so uncomfortable about it if everyone else is naked, too?"

Deanna sighed, bowing her head for a moment. How would she ever get through to her mother? "We've agreed to a compromise. I will be naked. You will be naked and maybe my Matron of honor. I will have to discuss it with Beverly when she arrives. Is that acceptable with you mother?"

"Does my opinion really matter?" Lwaxana said accusatorially.

"You're impossible." Deanna brought her hand to her head to massage her temple. "I think I need a dish of chocolate pudding before we continue this conversation."

Lwaxana waved at her daughter. "By all means, go ahead."

Deanna rolled her eyes, but stood anyway and approached the replicator. "Computer-" She paused. "Mother, would you like one?"

"No, I really can't indulge like you anymore, Little One. I must watch my figure. Another reason to attend a wedding naked: You don't have to worry about how you look in your clothes."

Deanna closed her eyes, trying to contain the frustration welling inside her. "Computer, two chocolate puddings."

"I said I didn't-"

"I feel like splurging."

The pudding appeared in the dispenser, and Deanna took them back to the table, planning to enjoy every bite while her mother watched.

Deanna sat down in front of her viewscreen to speak with her friend.

"I'm about to enter Earth's atmosphere," Beverly informed her. "You want to meet me at Nailor's Bar in a half hour?"

The Betazoid felt her headache slowly ebbing. "Beverly, am I glad to see you! My mother has been trying to manipulate all our plans for two days now. I'm about to ask Worf to run off to Mar Viegora for a quick and private ceremony."

"Deanna, I'm surprised that you'd actually consider eloping!"

"You haven't spent the last two days with my mother."

Beverly smiled. "I understand. See you in a bit."

Deanna's screen blipped, and the Federation logo appeared.

"You want me to what!" Beverly exclaimed. Other customers at Nailor's Bar turned in their direction, and Beverly, realizing she had raised her voice, leaned toward Deanna and spoke softly. "I understand that it's Betazoid tradition, but I'm _not_ Betazoid. I don't think I could get used to the idea of standing in front of everyone with no clothes on."

"I was afraid you'd react this way," Deanna said. "I'm not asking so much for me-it's my mother. She insists on a traditional Betazoid wedding, and I'm trying to compromise."

"Are you sure this is _just_ your mother's wishes?" Beverly wondered how Deanna could be such a competent counselor and yet be so blinded by her own emotional state. "You grew up on Betazed and from what I hear, attended several weddings before joining Starfleet."

Deanna sighed. "Well, I must admit I find it difficult to picture myself wearing anything to my own wedding. A part of me feels like I'm giving up on a dream by not having a completely traditional Betazoid ceremony. But I love Worf, and I must consider his feelings and his beliefs. We make a lot of sacrifices for the ones we love."

"Tell me about it! We had doves inside the chapel at my wedding. Jack insisted that only doves could carry our love to new heights. Imagine such a superstition!"

Deanna laughed. "Now to me, that's a strange custom. Didn't the birds distract the guest's attention away from you and Jack? At least when the bride's naked, everyone is watching her."

Beverly pictured Deanna naked, then pictured herself naked and wondered whose attention would be on Deanna and whose would be on her. She smiled at the thought of walking down the aisle with Jean-Luc.

"Nudity, to Betazoids, is a symbol of freedom," Deanna continued. "It says-Beverly what are you smiling at?" Contagiously, Deanna smiled along with her friend.

"Oh, it's nothing. Go on about Betazoid traditions."

Deanna looked as though she really wanted to know what Beverly was thinking, and yet, she dropped the issue. "Nudity says that one is ready to open themselves completely and to commit to the one they love. A person who hides behind clothing has not completely discovered who they are yet, let alone who they wish to marry."

"Well, I'm not the one _getting_ married," Beverly pointed out. "I really don't wish to reveal myself completely to anyone." _At least not in front of a large group, _she added silently.

Deanna sighed. "My mother's not going to be happy, but I will find someway to convince her that a compromise is necessary. I seem to be making a lot of compromises lately."

"Oh, what else has happened?"

"I haven't even told Worf this yet, but I was offered a position on Betazed by Admiral Wilson. Beverly, I can't tell you how much the offer entices me. To call Betazed home again after so many years. But more importantly, there's this young boy, Josef. He lost both his parents a few weeks ago. I was counseling him for a couple weeks and just beginning to make progress. Last week, he went to live with his grandmother on Betazed. It's a ridiculous fantasy, of course. Worf would never want to live on my Homeworld-so close to my mother. It's no place for a warrior."

"Deanna, you of all people should know it's wrong to assume."

Suddenly, Deanna looked away from Beverly, worry furrowing her brow.

"Deanna, what's wrong?"

"It's Data," the empath replied. "He's over there talking to Nailor. Outwardly, he looks like he's calm, but I'm sensing a conflict from within him."

Beverly glanced behind herself at the bar. Data was sitting on one of the stools, looking rather glum. With most anyone else, Beverly would not be inclined to worry to much, but Data was still very much adapting to his emotions. He did not know how to express himself properly, and he often still spoke in a highly technical manner. "Maybe you should go talk with him."

"Would you mind? I hate to abandon you."

Beverly waved her hand at her friend. "Nonsense. An emergency takes precedence over a reunion. We'll catch up more later."

"Thanks," Deanna said as she stood. 

"Data," the counselor said from behind him. She could sense his underlying worry.

"Deanna," he said, smiling as he turned to face her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She sat down beside him, knowing that he did not feel what he said. "Is everything all right?"

He chuckled forcefully and even though his expression showed that he knew he wasn't fooling the empath, he said, "Of course."

"We've been talking about my daughter, Susan," Nailor said. The bartender did not seem to realize that he was diverting Deanna away from an important personal mission. "Very bright lady, if I do say so."

"I'm sure she is, Nailor, but-"

"Oh yes. She just turned sixteen. Wants to join Starfleet Academy. I think it's the Human half of her, not satisfied to stay planet bound. But I'm very proud of her, nonetheless. Listen to me, going on and on about my daughter. Shame on me! I should be asking you if you want a drink."

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Take care of Professor Data," Nailor said, patting Deanna on the hand. "I say he's got a problem. But what do I know? I'm just a bartender. You're the psychologist. I'll leave you two alone so you can talk about it. Just holler if you change your mind about that drink." The bartender walked across the room to wait on other customers.

"Data, are you sure you're fine? This is your counselor, and more importantly, your friend, you're talking to. I can sense that something's bothering you. You know by now that covering up your feelings can cause greater pain."

Data nodded, though hesitating to reply. "My feelings are childish," he admitted. "I am happy for you and Worf and yet I find myself lamenting over the fact that once you are married you will probably leave Earth. I do not know if I can endure without your guidance."

Deanna placed her hand reassuringly atop Data's. "You will manage better than you think. I've seen remarkable progress in your emotional development. Besides, as I told you before, Counselor Edelman will be available to help you through any problems you have adjusting."

"Counselor Edelman is probably a very competent psychologist, but I am comfortable now, because you are here, Deanna. As you pointed out, you are more than a counselor to me-you are a dear friend, and I have lost too many friends recently. When you leave, I am afraid I will begin demonstrating signs of emotional immaturity. How will I conduct my classes without your constant support?" Embarrassed, Data turned away from his friend. "I told you my thoughts were childish. I have no right to burden you with my fears when you are in the middle of planning your wedding."

"You cannot just order fears to go away. You have to deal with them."

Data shook his head, still not looking at Deanna. She sensed that he was struggling to maintain control. "But it is so illogical."

"That's what _being_ human is all about. We are irrational, illogical beings."

Data turned back to face her, nodding. "And this is what I wished for, for so long."

"You will learn to deal with your fears," Deanna said. "I have every confidence that you will endure without me by your side."

"I will endeavor to obtain that goal."

"Now that's the Data I know." They both smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Commander William Riker, reporting as requested," Will said three days later as Deanna greeted him at her door. He was wearing civilian clothes, polyester pants, dress shirt and plaid jacket. Deanna beamed at her old Imzadi as he brought his hand to her cheek. "You look simply radiant."

"It's wonderful to see you, Will," she said. "Come in." She led him into her quarters, and they sat down on the sofa.

"I can see that Worf's been treating you like a queen."

When Deanna had first become involved with the Klingon, Riker had been understandably jealous. He had once been her lover, her friend. . .her Imzadi. . . long before Worf had shown any interest in her. Yet somehow, Riker had managed to curtail his jealousy and maintain a deep friendship with Deanna. She was glad, because she would have hated to lose such a valued friend.

"How could you tell?" Deanna asked, feigning surprise.

"I'm amazed that you and Worf were able to plan a wedding so quickly."

"To be honest, I am as well. My Mother hasn't exactly made it easy on us. Worf and I have agreed on a compromising ceremony. I will be naked and walk down the aisle alone in Betazoid wedding tradition, while he will be wearing a warrior's outfit, including his metal sash."

"That ought to be interesting," Riker said, smirking.

Deanna playfully slapped him on the arm. After a moment of giggling, they became serious again. "We're using a Betazoid minister," she said, "but have opted to write our own vows, something that is not customary for a Betazoid wedding."

"You know, I'd love to hear all about your wedding plans, and I'm sure everyone from the old gang would as well. I saw Geordi just a little while ago, and I checked the schedule. Captain Picard is expected to arrive within the next two hours. How about if we all get together for dinner this evening? It would feel like old times again."

"Sounds wonderful," Deanna replied just as her console beeped. "Excuse me, Will." She walked over to her desk to answer the page. Admiral Wilson flickered onto the screen. "Admiral. What can I do for you, sir?"

"I was wondering if you had time to come down to my office," Wilson said. "I'd like to further discuss that position I brought up last week."

"Will 1100 hours meet with your schedule, sir?"

"That's fine. I'll see you then, Deanna." The admiral signed off.

Will, now standing, asked, "Deanna, is there a problem?"

She turned to him and for a moment, considered telling him all about Admiral Wilson's proposal and her strong desire to return to Betazoid. Had she been marrying Will, he would have jumped at the chance to return to Betazoid. After all, they had fallen in love on her homeworld. But she was in love with Worf now. She was marrying Worf.

"It's nothing serious, really," she replied. "Admiral Wilson wants to discuss something of a personal nature with me."

"And you can't share it with me, your oldest friend?"

Deanna realized the difficulty of this situation. She wanted to tell Will, because she knew he'd offer his support. But at the same time, she knew that burdening him with her problem was unfair. Yet, she sensed that Will could understand her feelings about Betazed better than Worf.

"He's found a new commission for me."

Riker beamed. "Deanna, that's wonderful!" His smile faltered. "But he hasn't found one for Worf?"

"It's not only that. I can't ask Worf to transfer somewhere just to further my career." She thought about when the O'Briens had left the _Enterprise_. Keiko had confided in Deanna about her reservations and yet, Keiko had accepted the transfer to _Deep Space Nine_, so Miles could further his career. Deanna did not want to place Worf in a similar situation. "It's Betazed, Will. You don't know how much I'd love to return home. But could you imagine my mother and Worf living on the same planet?"

Riker laughed and Deanna placed her hands on her hips in annoyance. "Well, you have to admit it's kind of funny." Deanna scowled. "They both love you."

"Do you honestly believe that their love for me will keep them in abeyance?"

Will placed his hands on her shoulders. "Deanna, who wouldn't want to please you?"

Deanna kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad I confided in you."

"Tell Worf," he said. "Don't just let this slip by and become a lifelong regret. Tell him."

"Counselor," Admiral Wilson said as Deanna entered his office, "have a seat." He pointed to a chair in front of his desk, and she sat down. "I called you here, because I need your answer about the counseling position." He held up his hand. "Now before you answer, I have an incentive to tack on to the offer. Starfleet is prepared to provide a position in Betazoid security for Worf. The job would occasionally take him off the planet, but most of the time he would be assigned within a hundred kilometers of your station."

"Thank you, Admiral, for taking my situation into consideration," Deanna said, "but I'm still not certain. If you need my decision today, then I suggest you offer the position to your second choice."

The admiral sighed heavily. "He's not nearly as qualified as you are. I can give you until your wedding."

"I'll think about it, then, sir, but I really don't think it would be fair to Worf if I took this assignment." Deanna regretted the words, but knew she loved Worf enough to make the sacrifice.

"Very well then. I can only hope that you see things very different in a few days. If you don't, I'll just have to try to hide how very disappointed I am."

Deanna shared his disappointment.

"I know you're very busy planning your wedding, Counselor," Susan Nailor said as she sat down on the chair inside Deanna's office. Deanna sat down at her desk across from the girl. "But you did say I should come to see you as soon as I made my decision about a tutor," the girl continued. She had her thin hair in a ponytail, but several strands had escaped, giving her a disheveled appearance.

Deanna leaned forward, trying to hide how tired she really was. Though the two girls were different races, Deanna was struck by how much Susan reminded her of Arienna. Susan was about three years older than Arienna, but both girls possessed a demure quality, the ability to project a calm even in the most stressful of situations. "You needn't apologize, Susan. I always make myself available to those who need me. What have you decided?"

"I'd like to give it a try. If I didn't, I think I'd feel guilty about it for a long time. I don't like imagining my father's disappointment in me for not having tried every avenue before giving up on my dream."

Deanna smiled. "You don't seem to me like the type who would ever give up on anything easily. I have someone in mind, who I know can help you, but I do need to ask him first if he would be willing." _This could be the perfect opportunity to help Data through the transition,_ she thought, realizing that by working with a student, Data could overcome his own problem. She only hoped that he would believe that and give both himself and Susan a chance to succeed.

"I appreciate your going to the trouble. I have only a few weeks before the admittance exams begin. If I don't make it, I'll have to wait another whole year before I can try again."

Deanna had been sixteen once. She remembered that at that age a year seemed like a long time. "Don't worry, Susan, I'll see that you have help before I leave for my honeymoon."

Susan stood, saying, "I've taken up too much of your time. You should be with your fiance."

Deanna got up and walked from around her desk to lay a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. "Susan, I'll ask him tonight and let you know tomorrow."

The girl nodded and left.

Worf had canceled the day's Mok'bara class, because he could not concentrate on anything other than Deanna and their marriage plans. Another instructor was taking his place next week, anyway. He could not believe that the ceremony was taking place tomorrow! Was he ready to make a lifelong commitment?

His door chirped and he said, "Enter." Captain Picard, in civilian's clothes, stepped into Worf's quarters. "Sir, it is good to see you." They clasped hands in a firm handshake.

"Mr. Worf, it is good to return to Earth for such a happy occasion this time," the captain said. Three months ago, he and the surviving crew of the_Enterprise_ had returned to San Francisco for reassignment after the ship had been destroyed during a battle with the Duras sisters. "Congratulations on your engagement. Deanna will make you a very lucky man."

"I agree," Worf said. "Would you like something to drink, sir?"

"Yes. My usual would be fine."

Worf walked over to the food dispenser. "Tea, Earl Grey, hot," he said and then added, "and a prune juice." The drinks appeared, and he brought them over to his former captain. After he handed Picard his drink, they clanged glasses.

"To old times," Picard said.

"And to new ones," Worf added.

"May they be even more joyous."

They brought their drinks to their lips, Picard sipping at his tea and Worf taking a considerable gulp of his juice.

"It's really a shame that, after receiving your promotion, Lieutenant Commander, that you haven't received a new assignment."

"Yes. Starfleet is still processing my case. I went to Admiral Wilson's office yesterday. There is no ship currently in need of both a security chief and a counselor."

"There is no ship in need of a captain either," Picard said sullenly. "That's why they have me on a Starbase manufacturing paperwork." He meant that figuratively since paper was hardly used anymore except for those who still enjoyed reading books the old fashioned way. Paperwork of the 24th century consisted of computer terminals and data padds. "But we should look on the bright side. Several starships are currently in development, and I hear one of them will be the new _Stargazer_."

"That is an honorable name. Might you be in line as its commander."

Picard smiled broadly. "Worf, if you can keep a secret-I have already been granted the ship. I simply have to bide my time for the next two months until its completion."

"Congratulations, captain!"

"I also hear that Geordi is part of a team working on building a ne_w Nova-Class Enterprise_. I do believe Commander Riker is long overdue for a promotion."

Worf nodded. He had often wondered why Riker had turned down three offers for promotion while serving as the _Enterprise_'s first officer. However, he did realize how honorable it was to serve aboard the flagship, for he had felt it, too. Now that Riker might be asked to command the new _Enterprise_, how could he possibly turn it down?

The door swished open and Deanna stepped inside. "Captain," she said, walking over to embrace him, "it's so wonderful to see you."

"Likewise, Deanna," Picard replied, pulling away to get a good look at her face. "You look wonderful. But I must say, a bit calm for someone who is about to get married."

"You should have seen me with my mother earlier."

Picard chuckled. "How is Lwaxana?"

"The same," Deanna replied in a way that implied more than her mother's health.

"She has taken Alexander somewhere," Worf said. "The woman tries to undermine all the progress I've made with the boy."

"Well, that's what mother-in-laws are for," Picard said. "With that, I think I better leave you two alone, so you can prepare for tomorrow."

"Captain," Deanna said, stopping him at the door, "would you like to get together later for dinner at Nailor's Bar?"

"I would be delighted."

"Great. Everyone from the old senior staff will be there. It'll give us a chance to catch up."

Deanna asked Data to meet her at Nailor's Bar before the scheduled dinner time. She had slipped on a shiny red dress and a pair of ruby high-heeled shoes. They sat at a small table near one of the picture windows. Through the window they could see Academy students coming and going from various evening classes.

"Deanna, is there something wrong that you needed to speak with me about?" The android asked, his brows narrowing in concern.

"No, not wrong. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about a solution. I believe I've stumbled upon a way, not only to help you adjust without my guidance, but also to help a young woman realize her dream."

"I am intrigued. Please continue."

"She's very intelligent, energetic, willing to work hard to succeed. She wants more than anything to make her father proud of her. For years, she has dreamed about joining Starfleet and now she is old enough to apply to the Academy. As far as I can tell, only one thing holds her back from passing the admittance exam. She needs help understanding calculus. That's where you come in, Data. Since you've already been teaching at the Academy for a semester, we both know that you can handle the class atmosphere quite well."

"But if I agree to tutor this girl," Data said, "it would not be in a class atmosphere. I would face a one-on-one interaction with someone I am not familiar with. I fear I am not yet ready to socialize with new people."

Deanna felt the blood drain from her face, mentally kicking herself for not having considered the possibility of this reaction. How could she convince Data that tutoring Susan really would be good for him?

"No one is born with perfect communication skills," she said. "They are learned through experience. It's perfectly okay to admit your fears, but don't let them defeat you."

"Would it be possible for me to meet her in a group setting?"

Deanna wondered what the odds were that Susan would show up at her father's bar tonight. "Perhaps you may tonight at dinner. The student's name is Susan Nailor. She's the bartender's daughter."

"Oh," Data said, actually smirking. "Nailor is quite friendly. I'm sure his daughter is delightful."

"Yes," Deanna replied coaxingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Nailor had a large table set up to accommodate Worf and Deanna's dinner party. Worf was puzzled when Deanna asked the bartender if his daughter would be showing up sometime that evening.

"Why are you concerned with Nailor's child?" he asked her barely above a whisper.

"I'm afraid it's a confidential matter. You understand that, don't you?"

"Of course," Worf replied. Although he really did, he couldn't help his rising curiosity and his reflexive need to glance at the door every once in a while, expecting Susan Nailor to show up.

Once everyone arrived, Nailor began bringing out the four-course meal he had provided for them. While the former _Enterprise_ officers ate, they caught up with all the happenings of the past few months, and as they finished eating, their conversation diverted to discussion of the new _Enterprise_. Everyone was anxious to hear if and when it would become space worthy.

"It's going to take some time, I'm afraid," Geordi told them. "We've run into one complication after another. Some of the parts have been difficult to design. It could easily take another two or three months before its spaceworthy."

"I'm sure it will be worth the wait," Riker said.

"But will it be the same _Enterprise?"_ Worf asked.

Of course, he knew it wouldn't literally be the same, but he was sure everyone understood that he was asking whether the new ship would have the same familial feel.

"Nothing is ever the same again," Data said. The logic of his words were laced with melancholy.

For an awkward moment, no one else answered.

"Well, of course, it won't be the same _Enterprise_," Lwaxana piped up. Everyone turned toward her. "It'll have a completely different design. But the important thing is being together-not where you're at."

Worf and Deanna stared into each others eyes and grasped hands. For the first time in his life, Worf didn't care where he was stationed, or what assignment he was given. He only cared that he was with Deanna.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Susan Nailor enter and walk up to the bar to speak with her father. Now maybe he would be given another hint as to why Deanna wanted to see the girl this evening.

"For once," Deanna said, "I must say I agree with my mother. We're all here today, enjoying ourselves. We should be grateful for any time together. None of us know for sure where we will be in a few months. There's a chance that even after the new_ Enterprise_ is finished that we won't all be reassigned to serve aboard her."

"Then it won't feel much like family," Riker said. "I made friends before all of you, but there was just something about us on the _Enterprise."_

"Marriage is about the only way to ensure that two of us will be assigned to the same mission," Beverly said.

Worf knew that she was talking about him and Deanna on the surface, but wondered if she weren't thinking about possibilities between her and the captain.

Picard cleared his throat and attentions turned toward him. "I suppose now is as good a time as any."

Worf half-expected to hear a marriage proposal. He glanced at Beverly, who sat beside the captain. She looked both uncomfortable and expectant.

"Admiral Wilson has offered me a new captaincy effective in about two months," Picard continued. "You're looking at the captain of the new _Stargazer_."

For a moment, the atmosphere around the table was melancholy. Picard had put into words what everyone most feared: they would never serve as a team again on the same ship. Some of them, maybe even most of them would be offered positions on the new _Enterprise_, but Captain Jean-Luc Picard would not be in command.

Lwaxana started clapping first and almost immediately everyone else joined in, yelling exclamitories. Around the bar, others looked their way, curiously. Nailor rushed over to their table to ask if anyone wanted drinks.

"Champagne all around," Picard ordered.

Nailor did not take long before bringing out two bottles of his best champagne. As they toasted Picard's new captaincy, and then sipped their champagne, Worf watched his fiance. Since Picard had made his announcement, Deanna had become very aloof. He wished he could feel her emotions as easily as she could his. Nonetheless, he could tell something was bothering her by her sullen look and ashen skin tone. He would try to get her to open up as soon as their dinner party broke up. She turned toward him, smiled and then returned to whatever thoughts were taking her away from him.

Worf looked over at Lwaxana. If anyone knew what Deanna was thinking right now, it was her mother. Lwaxana looked at him solemnly and nodded her head in a manner that conveyed that she was also worried about her daughter's mood.

"Excuse me," Deanna said suddenly, setting down her half-finished champagne.

Worf watched as she walked over to the bar and began talking with Susan Nailor. The conversation around the dinner table halted as everyone realized one of the guests of honor had left the table. After no more than a minute, Deanna strolled back to their table with the girl in tow.

"Everybody, I'd like you to meet the bartender's daughter, Susan," Deanna said. "Susan would like to join us for deserts if no one minds."

Worf noticed that his fiance was looking directly at Commander Data, and wondered if the android had anything to do with Deanna's strange behavior.

"No, of course, we don't mind," Picard said.

As she pulled up a chair for the girl, Deanna told everyone, "Susan will be taking the preliminary entrance exams for Starfleet in a few weeks. I thought since we've all lived through it, we could offer her some encouraging words."

"Oh, really, thanks, Counselor," Susan said nervously, "but it's really not necessary. I-I-"

Her father approached them with a rather large sheet cake with thick chocolate frosting. _Maybe desert will cheer Deanna up,_ Worf thought.

"My daughter," Nailor said, "would you like to do everyone the honors and cut this delectable confectionery?"

Without a word, Susan took the knife from her father's apron pocket and began portioning out the cake.

"You know, Susan," Picard said, "everyone is nervous when they take the entrance exam, but if you've studied hard, you should go into testing feeling confident."

"I don't know anyone who didn't get accepted into the Academy without studying hard," Geordi added.

"You have to challenge both the mind and the body," Worf said.

Geordi turned toward his android friend sitting next to him. "Except maybe Data here didn't have to study. He's incapable of forgetting."

"I am an android," Data informed Susan. "Geordi's exception is by far circumstantial."

"You must have zipped through Academy training," Susan said, looking directly at Data, as she began placing pieces of cake onto everyone's plates.

"In most subjects, yes, but I did find philosophy quite difficult. The Human equation eluded me for a very long time."

"But you finally got it?"

"Eventually-after years of studying and working among Humans." Data smiled warmly at her. "And with the help of an emotions chip designed by my creator."

"You mustn't forget to mention Deanna's professional guidance," Worf said, hoping that his open praise would help cheer his fiance up. Some of the color was returning to her cheeks.

"I hear you teach mathematics," Susan said to the android. "I've been having a bit of trouble with calculus." Though her voice quavered quite noticeably, she had managed to admit her weakness in front of her father.

"I'm afraid you get that from my side of the family," Nailor said, shamefully averting his eyes. "I could never grasp that quadratic equation thing let alone anything as abstract as calculus."

Susan and her father turned toward one another as both came to a silent understanding. "It's all that is holding me back from passing the entrance exam, I'm sure of it."

"If you would be willing to study hard," Data began and Susan turned toward him, "I could instruct you during the evenings after I am finished teaching my classes."

"That would not be an inconvenience for you?"

"I look forward to making a new friend. One cannot have too many."

Worf turned toward Deanna and wondered if the fact that Data was losing so many of his friends at a time when he was only beginning to adjust to emotions was the source of her calamity. She did seem a bit more relaxed after the exchange between Susan Nailor and Data, but he would not describe her appearance as happy.

"I'm exhausted," Lwaxana said. "I think it's time we broke up this party so we can all rest up for tomorrow."

Everyone acknowledged with words of agreement and nods. One by one, members of the group shuffled out of the bar until only Worf and Deanna remained. He turned to her, taking her hands into his. "I'm no empath, but I sense that something is bothering you. Are you nervous about the ceremony tomorrow?"

"Yes, but it's more than that." Deanna looked around the room at all the patrons. "Could we discuss this in private?"

"Let me check on Alexander, and then I'll meet you inside your quarters in a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting." She kissed him before standing to leave the bar.

Worf watched her disappear, hoping he could help her resolve whatever was bothering her.

Deanna returned to her quarters to freshen up. She walked over to her replicator and ordered a hot chocolate. As she began sipping it, her console chirped, letting her know she had an incoming message. She sat down and answered the call. Arienna appeared on her viewscreen.

"Counselor Troi," the girl said, near tears. "I'm really sorry to bother you, but I don't know who else to turn to. Something is really wrong with Josef. He spends most of his time in his room. He barely eats and he won't talk with anyone."

"Arienna, calm down, sweetheart. Josef has a counselor on Betazoid, right?"

The girl nodded, though lacking confidence.

"It will just take a little while for him to get used to his new counselor. He'll begin to open up soon. You'll see."

"But he was already opening up to you! Why can't you be his counselor?"

"Arienna, you're old enough to understand that people can't always do what they want. I wish there was a way for me to settle on Betazed and help your brother. I have a fiance now, and his wishes must be considered."

"Deanna," Worf said. She looked up to see her fiance standing just inside the door. She hadn't heard him enter. "Is there a problem?"

"Your fiance's there, isn't he?" Arienna asked.

"Yes," Deanna replied, not looking away from Worf.

"I'm sorry I bothered you, Counselor. Have a nice wedding."

"Wait!" Deanna returned her gaze to the screen only to be greeted by the Starfleet logo. Worf walked up to Deanna and began massaging her neck. "That was Arienna Totzer. A couple weeks ago, I was counseling her and her brother, Josef." She turned around to face Worf. "They lost both of their parents in a shuttlecraft accident. Josef was just beginning to open up to me when he had to be whisked away to his maternal grandmother on Betazed."

"And you wish you could follow him to Betazed and continue the counseling there," Worf extrapolated. "Have you tried putting in a special request with Admiral Wilson?"

Deanna was so surprised by the question that she didn't know how to reply. "Y-you really mean that?"

"Of course. It would be a pleasant change from the Academy. I could apply for a position in their security. I've heard Commander Riker tell stories about Starfleet Security on Betazed. I hear it can be quite a challenge."

Deanna could no longer resist laughing. "I cannot believe this." When she finally calmed down, she told Worf, "Admiral Wilson offered me a position on Betazed two weeks ago, and I told him that I couldn't accept the offer. I didn't feel right forcing you to move just to further my career. Are you really sure you could handle living on the same planet as my mother?"

"A warrior never backs away from a challenge."

Deanna stood and wrapping her arms around her warrior said, "Oh, is that what I am!" She kissed him passionately and then led him into her bedroom.

Although twenty-fourth technology provided waterless showers, ancient Betazoid tradition called for a bride to take a long, cleansing bath before she walked down the aisle. Besides, Deanna loved the feel of warm water as it gently massaged her body. She submerged all but her face into the water and closed her eyes. She lost herself in a timeless bliss, fantasizing about the moment that she and Worf would be pronounced as married.

"Sorry to interrupt," Beverly said, shattering Deanna's revery, "but you did ask me to help you with your hair at 1100 hours."

"Is it that late?" Deanna asked as she stood and, grabbing her towel, stepped out of the bath.

"Don't worry. We'll have you ready in time for that special moment."

After Deanna had dried off, they went into the bedroom and Deanna sat in front of the mirror.

"So, have you decided how you want to wear your hair?" Beverly asked.

Deanna thought about it for a moment, then as she turned toward her friend, they both uttered, "Up."

"I disagree," Lwaxana said. They turned to see Deanna's mother, naked, standing in the doorway. She approached them, a flower headband in hand. "This belonged to your grandmother. I thought you would look gorgeous with it highlighting your long flowing hair."

"It's beautiful!" Beverly said, examining the headband. "I agree with your mother."

"Fine," Deanna said. "You win, Mother. I'll wear my hair down, so I can wear Grandma's headband. But this is where I draw the line-I make any other decisions from here on out."

"Heaven forbid that your mother would stand in the way, Little One," Lwaxana said defensively. "Doctor, are you sure you won't change your mind about your clothing?"

"Mother!" Deanna snapped, not giving her friend time to reply.

"All right. But you can't blame me for trying." Lwaxana handed the headband to Beverly. "I'll leave the hair dressing up to you." She turned toward her daughter. "If you need me for anything, I'll be in my guest quarters until it is time for the wedding." Haughtily, she sauntered out of the room.

"Remind me about every five minutes," Deanna said, "not to let my mother ruin this day."

Beverly smiled and gently turned Deanna's head, so she faced the mirror. "Now be still, so I can work with your hair."

Picard sounded Worf's annunciator and was beckoned inside by Alexander. "Captain, I'm glad you're here," the boy said. "Father has been in his room for over two hours now. I can't get him to come out or even talk to me."

"Don't worry, Alexander," Picard said. "Though we no longer serve aboard the same starship, I'll get your father to open the door." Picard approached Worf's bedroom door and said in an ordering tone, "Mr. Worf, this is Captain Picard. May I come in?"

"Enter," came Worf's gruff voice.

The door slid open onto a dark room. The only lighting came from two candles on a small table in the middle of the room. The Klingon, wearing his metal sash over his clothes, was on his knees, staring at the candles.

"The Brak'ti," Picard said, "Klingon meditation."

"It clears the mind," Worf explained. "Prepares a warrior for an enormous challenge." He looked up at his former captain. "There is no challenge greater than giving yourself fully to another in marriage."

"Indeed." Picard joined Worf, kneeling opposite the Klingon. "You are a valiant man, Mr. Worf. You will meet the challenge with courage, dignity and above all, honor."

"Thank you, sir." The Klingon leaned over and blew out the candles. "I believe I am ready to attend my own wedding." They stood and left the room together. Worf approached his son. "It would give me great honor if you would stand beside me during the ceremony."

"I won't disappoint you, Father."

With that, the three gentlemen left the private quarters, heading for the chapel.

As the guests waited for the ceremony to begin, a large woman sang Klingon opera. Lwaxana listened to it distastefully, inwardly scowling about having caved in on the musical choice for this unorthodox ceremony. She looked across the room at Worf's brother, Kurn, who was smiling broadly obviously enjoying the noise.

When Jean-Luc and Beverly stepped into the room, walking arm-in-arm, everyone focused on them as they approached the pulpit. They parted and Beverly stood on Worf's left, Picard to his right beside Alexander. The singer switched to humming "Here Comes the Bride." _An Earth custom_, Lwaxana mused. Everyone stood to welcome in the bride.

The room grew quiet except for the singer, who continued to hum, as Deanna, sans clothes, made her appearance and walked down the aisle alone as was traditional for a Betazoid wedding.

_What have times come to?_ Lwaxana mused. _That we must mix so many different traditions into one wedding ceremony?_

Deanna smiled, glancing quickly from guest to guest. Despite her earlier apprehension, she walked eloquently down the aisle, slowly making her way toward her groom.

The minister cleared his throat, as Deanna stood beside her fiance, and said, "Worf and Deanna have decided to exchange their own vows." He nodded at the groom.

"Deanna," Worf began, turning to face her, "we have known each other for a long time. We served together, made mutual friends, who. . .became our family. You've supported me, counseled Alexander and I when we needed it, which was often." This brought light laughter from the guests. "Through the many challenges we've faced over the years, I grew to trust and respect you, to depend on you, and to honor you. Above all, I've grown to love you." Worf took his bride's hand into his. "Deanna, before all our friends and family I pledge a promise to be faithful and true only onto you."

The minister turned and nodded toward Deanna.

"Worf," she began, "you told me recently that I gave you the balance you never realized you were lacking. I'm standing here now, before our friends and family, to share the ways you balance me, through security, self-respect, support and most of all, through love. You balance me as much as I balance you. We've shared a wonderful friendship that has grown over the years, and as we enter into this marriage, I pledge to you that we will continue to grow, and bond stronger together."

She turned to the minister, signalling that she was finished.

The minister began reading Betazoid scripture. "Insomuch as he and she have pledged on this sacred ground, so will the message carry throughout the land. She pledges fully, body and soul, unveiling her being completely onto he, so he may welcome fully, unconditionally. Worf, do you sincerely accept Deanna, body and soul, as your eternal mate?"

"Yes," Worf replied.

"Deanna, do you sincerely accept Worf-" The minister paused to glance at Worf, who was still fully clothed and wearing his metal sash. "ah-body and soul, as your eternal mate?"

"Yes, I do," Deanna replied, laughing with tears of joy.

"Then by the powers of the Holy One, I pronounce you joined under HIS Holy Kingdom. You may kiss your bride, Worf."

As Bride and Groom kissed, the guests began clapping. They parted and faced their friends and family.

"Allow me to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Rozhenko," the minister said.

Moments later, the guests began filing out and lining up to congratulate the new couple. As Helena Rozhenko clasped Worf's hands, she said, "Worf, I'm so happy that you decided to use the Rozhenko name."

"Deanna and I discussed the various options, Mother," Worf replied, "and we decided that taking the Rozhenko name would be most honorable." He glanced at his son standing beside him. "Especially since Alexander has already taken the name."

Helena moved on to the bride. "Deanna," she said, hugging her, "welcome to our family."

"Thank you."

Lwaxana followed, and though she offered her handshake to Worf, she spoke telepathically to her daughter. _Don't wait too long, Deanna, before you have the first little one._

"Mother," Deanna said, annoyed.

Lwaxana moved on as though she had not heard her daughter.

"What did she say to you?" Worf asked.

In a low voice, Deanna replied, "We'll discuss that on our way to Betazed." Smiling, she greeted the next guest. _It'll be an interesting conversation,_ she thought, wondering how soon they could leave their own reception.

Shortly down the line, Data reached them. "Congratulations," he said, offering Worf a handshake. "I'm really happy for you." He smiled outwardly. "And I thought you might like to know that Susan Nailor and I have scheduled our first tutoring session for tomorrow evening."

As Data offered her a hug, Deanna could sense that he still hadn't completely resolved his fears over her leaving. She wondered if she had made the right decision by not scheduling one more counseling session before she left. _My training tells me that I must let my patients learn to stand on their own_, she reminded herself. Yet, instinctually she wanted to comfort him, reassure him, to take away his pain.

"You'll do just fine," she told him, feeling like the mother bird, pushing her fledgling out so he may learn to fly. She knew that in the long run, Data would be just fine.

The bride and groom boarded a small passenger craft. Alexander was staying with Lwaxana, who was planning to stay on Earth for a day or two before heading home. The newlyweds planned to spend much of the trip alone in their quarters.

"So, now that we are alone," Worf said as he laid beside Deanna in their bed, "tell me what your mother said."

Wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, Deanna chuckled flirtatiously.

The End

**I hope you've enjoyed this story from the archives of Lal's Library, copyright 1994. More to come!**


End file.
